1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a variable capacity rotary compressor, and more particularly to a variable capacity rotary compressor capable of varying compression capacity through the constraint and release of a vane.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variable capacity rotary compressor that varies compression capacity through the motion control of a vane is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-621026 (issued Sep. 15, 2006).
The rotary compressor of Korean Patent No. 10-621026 includes a vane controller that has a first vane partitioning an upper compression chamber and a second vane partitioning a lower chamber, and varies compression capacity by selectively constraining and releasing the second vane. The vane controller includes a connection pipe connected to a back-pressure space of the second vane, a high-pressure pipe connected to the connection pipe, a low-pressure pipe connected to the connection pipe, and a back-pressure switching valve installed at the junction of the pipes in the type of a three-way valve.
The vane controller is adapted to apply intake pressure to the back-pressure space of the second vane by means of switching operation of the back-pressure switching valve to thus constrain the second vane, or apply discharge pressure to the back-pressure space to thus move the second vane forwards and backwards.
However, in this rotary compressor, in the case in which the discharge pressure is applied to the back-pressure space of the second vane while the second vane is moved backwards (i.e. is in an idle state), the second vane moves toward a compression chamber by means of the discharge pressure, and thus collides with a roller, which causes noise.